This invention relates to coated glass used in residential, architectural and vehicle windows and miscellaneous applications where both solar control and low emissivity properties are desired. The coatings for solar control and low emissivity contain tin oxide having various dopants. The invention avoids the need for an anti-iridescence underlayer. The glass articles may be of any shape but are typically flat or curved. The glass composition can very widely but is typically soda lime glass produced by the float process. It may be annealed, heat strengthened or tempered.